


A Trillion Times ~ Wheelcee

by commentsbyariana



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commentsbyariana/pseuds/commentsbyariana
Summary: Arcee's been into Wheeljack for some time. But it was only when he brought her into his arms did she express her feelings for him.-Takes place during 'Plus One'





	A Trillion Times ~ Wheelcee

**Author's Note:**

> Short Story :)

She tried her best to stop thinking about the wrecker. But there was just something about him, no, wrong word. Something  _in_ him, that made Arcee turn into a wreck. Notice the reference to wrecker there. She kept imagining the wrecker fighting, his skills were amazing for a bot who was completely careless about his surroundings. But thats what made Arcee fall for him even more. Wheeljack was not the best at everything, but his personality, his looks, just somehow captured the femme's spark.

During their mission, Arcee couldn't help but to glance at him once or twice. Wrong words, again. Probably more than _a trillion times_ , the wrecker had the femme looking at him. Maybe it was because he reminded her of Cliffjumper? They did share the same personality. And they somehow looked like brothers, despite the colour scheme.

As Wheeljack was digging for the bones, Arcee tried her best to look away at his strength. She almost cursed herself for being this attached to him. It was almost like ridiculous love. Arcee's mind just took over her. Making her walk over to the wrecker, and stare at him.

Wheeljack noticed her almost permanent present. Without thinking, he smiled and put the tool down. One thing that was quite strange to Arcee was that Wheeljack would act so innocent whenever he was around her. But whenever he was around say, Bulkhead. His crazy and unbelievable attitude got the best of him.

"You alright?" He asked, gently reaching his servo out to touch her shoulder plate. Arcee jerked at the touch, but relaxed as her optics fixated on his. "Yeah." Arcee mumbled. What she really wanted to blurt out was something like 'I love you' or 'I want to be with you'. 

But every 'bot had their shy side.

"I don't think so..." He was the one who had mumbled now. 

Arcee's optic-ridge rose, so did her helm, in curiosity. "What?" Wheeljack smiled, not the smile that was like a smirk. But a smile that was rare to see from a wrecker like him. 

Without thinking, Wheeljack stretched out his arms and pulled Arcee in for a hug. Arcee lightly gasped at the immediate feeling. She wasn't used to this, because no one ever really did care about her this much. Arcee couldn't help but to return the favour and wrap her arms around him. 

Once they pulled away, Wheeljack gave Arcee the same smile that she'd always wanted to see, the smile that she saw a few minutes ago, the smile that made her fall into the wrecker's hold.

"Just say what you have to say..." Wheeljack said, getting closer to her.

"What?" Arcee asked, once more. For the wrecker, it seemed like that was the only word he'd hear coming out from her mouth.

Arcee was then lifted off the ground and pulled in for something like a hug, but probably _a trillion times_ better. Something that she's never gotten before, something that she thought she'd never get.

A short, but sweet kiss.

"Primus, I love you." Arcee accidentally said. 

Wheeljack placed a kiss on her forehelm before looking into her optics again, "Please don't hold back on anything you want to say to me. I want to hear your voice every single day. From the moment we wake up to the moment we go into recharge. I love you too"

"You're _a trillion time_ s better than anything or anyone else in this universe." Wheeljack finally said.


End file.
